


Harry Potter and the New Pair of Glasses

by IvyCpher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Glasses, POV Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Harry Potter has had the same pair of glasses since he was seven years old. He is finally getting a new pair after seven years.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Harry Potter and the New Pair of Glasses

"Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley began, gently stopping Harry on his way outside the Burrow to play Quidditch with Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled softly, "When was the last time you got a new pair of eyeglasses?"

Harry felt his face heat up. He looked out at the lawn where his friends were already at the orchard. He knew what the conversation was about. To his own embarrassment, Harry hadn't been able to read the clock face in the living room unless he got especially close to it. He supposed Mrs. Weasley must have seen him strugglingly and maybe even heard him complaining to Ron about his trouble to read the board for their potions recipes at school and his constant headaches whenever he was reading for longer than five minutes.

"Um…" Harry found it very hard to meet Mrs. Weasley's eyes, "Well, the Dursleys got me my first pair when I was seven. I failed the school eye exam and the teacher wrote them a note that I needed them." They had taken him to the optometrist at his teacher's persistence but then always made sure to keep him from going to school on the days of future eye exams so that he would not fail his test and they would not have to get him a new pair of glasses. They never bought Harry a new pair even when his glasses were just barely sticking together with tape from having been punched so many times by Dudley. At least Harry had never grown out of his glasses, but he supposed that that could have been due to unconscious, accidental magic, making them grow to fit his head.

"So… This is the only pair I've ever had," Said Harry slowly, tapping the frames of his glasses.

Mrs. Weasley's face paled. "Really? Well, why don't I owl the family eye doctor for you. They're very friendly," She reassured Harry, misreading his worried look at not wanting to make a fuss about his glasses for shyness. "They have a little shop in Diagon Alley. They're where Arthur goes, Bill too when he still lived with us, and I'm certain Percy still sees them."

Unable to think of any excuse, considering it felt as though Mrs. Weasley already had her mind made up on the matter, Harry nodded. At that, Mrs. Weasley sent him outside to play Quidditch with the rest of the Weasley children. Though Harry was a bit curious to what a wizarding optometrist might be like, he soon put the thought out of mind as his friends called him over to play with them.

A few hours later when their game was over, the Weasley children and Harry trudged back to the Burrow, sweaty and tired. As they all took off their shoes inside of the house by the front door, Mrs. Weasley called over to Harry from the kitchen where she was working at the stove. "Harry, dear, I've set you up an appointment to have your eyes checked tomorrow afternoon. Arthur will be taking you."

Ron gave Harry a confused look over his shoulder as he started for the stairs, but Harry waved him up the stairs. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." He said quickly to her before running up the stairs.

"What was that about?" Asked Ron at the top of the landing where he was waiting for Harry. Together, they set off to the room they shared. It used to be just Ron's room but ever since Mr. And Mrs. Weasley learned about how the Dursleys treated him, they insisted that he live with them in the summers and it became his and Harry's room.

Shrugging, Harry pushed open their bedroom door. "I suppose I'm going to get new glasses tomorrow. I've never been to a wizard optometrist." He moved to his bed and sat down.

"Opt-what?" Ron flopped onto his bed on the other side of the room.

"Eye doctor."

"Ah- Oh!" Ron turned over on his side to look at Harry. "That's just um- Cloud, I think their name is."

"Cloud?" Harry asked confusedly. Out of all the things to get used to in the wizarding world, one of the hardest was the odd names people seemed to have.

"Yeah, I think that's their name." Ron dropped his head on his pillow and yawned. "How about I go with you tomorrow? I've never gotten to go before since I don't need glasses."

Harry shrugged, in his limited experience optometrist offices were pretty boring, he didn't know if Ron would like it or not. "Sure, but I don't think it'll be too exciting."

"Hey, it's better than staying home all day." Reaching over the side of his bed, Ron picked up a battered Chudley Cannons book off the floor and began to read.

***

The next day right before lunch, Mr. Weasley told Harry that he would be taking Harry to Diagon Alley to get his eyes checked after they ate.

To be honest, Harry had completely forgotten about getting his eyes checked. He was very tired the previous day from playing Quidditch and didn't do much of anything else afterwards besides take a shower and eat dinner before going to bed.

As Mrs. Weasley dished out bowls of spaghetti to everyone, Ron sat up beside Harry. "Hey, dad, can I go too?" He asked, picking up his fork.

Mr. Weasley looked up from the paper that he had been skimming as Mrs. Weasley placed a bowl in front of him. "Thank you, Molly," He said quickly to her before turning to Ron. "I don't see why not. You haven't been to Storm's after all."

Harry shot Ron a confused look, "Storm?" He asked quietly. His voice was muffled by the noise of clinking forks as everyone began to eat. "I thought you said their name was Cloud?"

"I forgot, alright?" Said Ron with his mouth full of spaghetti.

Both boys finished off their lunch fairly quickly. Eager to go to the eyeglass shop in Diagon Alley that they had never been to before. But since they had to wait on Mr. Weasley to finish eating, they excused themselves from the table to play a game of wizard's chess in the living room. They only got through one game, however, before Mr. Weasley called them into the kitchen to leave.

"Won't be long, dear ." Mr. Weasley said as he kissed his wife on the cheek. Then he pointed his wand at the dishes in the sink and hot water turned on and the scrub brush began to scrub them thoroughly.

Smiling at the kiss, Mrs. Weasley nodded as Harry and Ron came in from the living room. "Be good, boys." She warned.

"We will," Said Harry and Ron together.

Mr. Weasley removed a small purple bag from his pocket. Took out a pinch of the floo powder inside and tossed it into the small fire in the kitchen's fireplace. Immediately the small, red flames grew and turned bright green. "In you go, boys. In you go." He ushered Ron and Harry into the fireplace and grabbed another pinch of floo powder before handing it to Ron. "We're going to 'Storm's Shop of Eyewear'."

Harry looked to Ron who nodded at his father. After his first time mistake of using floor powder when he was  _ supposed  _ to be going to Diagon Alley but instead came up in a dark arts shop by the name of Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley, the Weasleys made the decision that perhaps Harry shouldn't be using floo powder by himself. Not that Harry minded sharing the fireplace with Ron, he hated using floo powder. Using it made him very nervous to the point where he mispronounced every destination and the sooty flames always seemed to get in his mouth and gave it a terrible taste.

"Right-" Mumbled Ron. He glanced over at Harry before shutting his eyes tightly. Harry shut his eyes too. "Storm's Shop of Eyewear!" He called out, releasing the floo powder into the fireplace with them. The green flames grew even taller then and consumed both of them.

The flames spun and spun around them both, and even with his eyes closed Harry was beginning to feel dizzy. So he wouldn't be sick, Harry grabbed a hold of Ron's arm to steady himself. He hated traveling by floo powder to say the least- it always made him feel queasy. Not daring to open his eyes to check if they were there yet in case he lost his lunch, Harry continued to clutch on to Ron's arm.

Finally the spinning of the green flames began to slow and Ron tugged on Harry's arm. "Hey! We're here. Can you let go of me before you give me a bruise?"

Opening his eyes, the first thing Harry saw was that his glasses were covered in soot. As he let go of Ron's arm and they stepped out of the fire place together onto a brown rug, he saw that they were in a shop with large windows and pale blue walls. On the walls there were rows upon rows of glasses mounted with mirrors in between them. Sunglasses, sports glasses that went around your head like goggles, round glasses, square glasses, glasses with colour changing frames. Easy to say, it was the most interesting eyeglass shop Harry had been in. But then again it was only the second eyeglass shop he had ever been in.

Wiping his feet on the brown rug, Harry looked around at all the glasses. He had never seen so many in his life. Ron had already rushed off to a stand with very cool looking sunglasses that had frames that looked just like the sky outside. Just as Harry was taking off his glasses to clean them, there came a voice from farther inside the shop.

"Did someone just fire in?" Then from behind a large stand of glasses there emerged a witch. They had dark brown skin and long blond hair that was pulled into a very frizzy ponytail. They wore a bright green sweater, a knee length jean skirt, and bright purple glasses that hung on a beaded chain and made their brown eyes look very big. When they spotted Harry they smiled widely and clapped their hands together. "Ah! So I was right! You Harry Potter, yeah?" They asked casually, offering Harry their hand.

Harry quickly cleaned off his glasses the best he good before taking the witch's hand. "Uh- yeah." He said nervously.

"Yes, I was expecting you. Molly made you an appointment yesterday." They didn't seem to notice Ron who had just tried on a pair of glasses with a rainbow frame and was studying himself in a small mirror. "Heard you haven't had a new pair of glasses in some seven years-" They tsked. "We'll put a fix to that though. Oh yeah- I'm Storm." Storm nodded, as an afterthought.

Feeling embarrassed, Harry nodded. Fortunately he was saved from replying when Mr. Weasley arrived in the fireplace with the sound of whooshing flames. After a quick look around, he spotted Storm. "All right, Storm?" He asked, stepping out of the fireplace and wiping his feet on the rug.

Nodding, Storm smiled. "Will be as soon as we get this one here a proper pair of specs." They pointed at Harry. "Shouldn't be too long, you know. Have a seat!" From out of their hair they grabbed their wand, they waved it by the large windows in front of the store and three little flower patterned arm chairs appeared. They stuffed their wand back in their hair and looked to Harry, "Come on now, don't want you going blind on me. That's not good for business."

Storm then turned and started to the back of the shop where they had come from earlier. As Harry followed them, he wondered vaguely if anyone  _ had  _ gone blind because of them. "I've never been to a wizarding optometrist." He said after a few beats of silence.

Looking over their shoulder at Harry, Storm smiled as they reached a black door at the end of the hall. They opened it, "I'm not a wizard optometrist, not really." They shrugged, allowing Harry to step into the room first. "I'm muggle born, but after Hogwarts I went to muggle medical school."

Stepping into the room, Harry looked around. It looked more like the only other optometrists office that he had been in. There was a desk with a computer and a spinny chaid, a big grey chair for patients to sit in, and large models of eyes. The only thing that would look out of place were the various potion bottles everywhere, each one a different colour and at a varying stage of fullness.

Storm gestured for him to sit in the chair, and so Harry did. "My practice is a lot different than the muggle one though. Mind taking those off for a tick?" They asked, pointing to Harry's glasses.

With a nod, Harry took off his glasses and hooked them on his sweater. "What are the potions for?" He squinted to see them properly, but they were very blurry. The only thing he could see about the potions were their colours.

"Glad you asked," Storm said. And they actually did sound glad. They picked a bottle of a black potion and opened their desk drawer. After a bit of fumbling around they found an eyedropper. "Instesd of testing your eyes by seeing how they look under certain visual tests, I drop a little bit of potions in there and see how they affect your eyes." Uncorking the potion bottle, Storm stuck the eyedropper inside and filled it halfway.

Harry felt a bit nervous to have potions he didn't know poured into his eyes. He couldn't help but think of his least favour professor, Snape, who would probably use such an opportunity to blind him forever. "Do they hurt?" He asked uncertainly.

Storm shook their head, "No more than it would hurt getting water in your eyes during a shower. But- well it may feel a bit weird and it might itch a little."

Those were things Harry could live with for a while, he nodded. "Alright."

With his consent, Storm got to work testing Harry's eyes. With their eyedropper they dropped many different potions into each of his eyes. Like they said, it didn't hurt, but it was a little uncomfortable. Depending on the colour of the potion they dropped into his eye, his vision was momentarily tinted that colout until Storm dropped in a new potion. Finally, at the end of a half an hour long period where Storm had studied his eyes and Harry had seen everything through a pink, blue, purple, and now green hue. It was over.

"Your eyes are pretty bad," Storm whistled as Harry put his glasses back on. "But with the information I got I should be able to make you a new pair that will help you. They should put an end to those headaches you're having and make it easier to read too."

Feeling grateful that he would be able to read the board in potions and not make his lame potions a reason for Snape to berate him every lesson, Harry hopped out of the chair. "Thank you."

Shaking their head, Storm opened the door for so that Harry could go back out to the front of the shop where Ron and Mr. Weasley were. "Of course. Now go pick yourself out a pair of new glasses."

Harry went back to the front of the shop, Storm following behind him. While they went to talk to Mr. Weasley, Harry stepped over to Ron.

"How'd it go?" Asked Ron. "What they do?"

"Fine." Harry shrugged. His vision was still a bit green but it was wearing off. "They put some potions in my eyes to see what it does I guess." He looked over the many glasses in the shops. "Now I have to pick out new glasses."

Suddenly smiling, Ron asked, "Can I help? You took forever so I basically looked at every pair they have."

Returning his smile, Harry nodded. "Sure. Just- nothing maroon, alright? That's your colour." He joked, elbowing Ron in the arm.

"Oh, shut up." Ron muttered, but he was still smiling so Harry knew that he obviously didn't mean it. Then he led Harry around the shop, showing him all the frames he thought were cool and the ones be thought that Harry might like.

It took some time, but Harry finally found a pair of frames that he liked for his next pair of glasses. To Ron's dismay, Harry picked out a pair of circular, golden frames. "But you've had circle ones forever!" Ron had said. But it was the reason that Harry had only ever known circular frames that he decided to get them. He didn't think he would ever get used to himself wearing any other type of frame- or that anyone else would get used to it for that matter.

The regular frames were not all that Harry decided to get, however, Ron had shown him a display of Quidditch goggles that where charmed to dispel water and not to fog up in humid weather. Since Harry had played too many games of Quidditch where rain had been a serious problem for him, he figured he'd get them as well. The pair he picked out was dark green and the band that would go around his head had snitches on it.

With his glasses all picked out, Harry and Ron walked over to Storm who was with Mr. Weasley. They were both sitting in their own floral patterned chairs near the front of the store and chatting casually, Mr. Weasley asking questions about muggle optometry and Storm answering them. But when they saw Harry their conversation ended.

"Picked some out, did you?" Asked Storm as Harry handed them his glasses. "Good choices! Gold will look nice on you." They complimented before telling Harry the price of both the glasses and the goggles. 

It was a lot, but Harry supposed that even glasses in the wizarding world were bound to be expensive. Since Harry didn't bring any gold with him, Storm told him he could write a letter to Gringotts telling them that he would like that amount of money transferred from his own vault to theirs. Storm went back to the little room and came back with some parchment and a muggle pen that Mr. Weasley was enamored by and that did exactly that.

With the note in order so that Harry could pay for his glasses, Storm told him that they would have them owl-ed to him in the next two weeks and they he should get them before he had to leave for Hogwarts.

Very glad with the fact that he would be getting new glasses that would allow him to see better, Harry left Storm's Shop of Eyewear with Ron by floo powder, feeling very curious to what other muggle things could be mixed with magic to be changed for the better. He would have to remember to write Hermione to tell her all about his trip to get new glasses after he sent his note to Gringotts with Hedwig.

**Author's Note:**

> I just like writing HP fics where I can put down my magical ideas. I find it so unrealistic that wizards just go to muggle optometrists, so this is what I thought of it!


End file.
